Leahcar
Leahcar is a singer, actress, author, producer and dancer. Early Life Leahcar (RC) was born on April 6th 1996. She is the older sister of Cherry Soda and younger sister of DJ CC. Singing Career She began singing in 1999. Releasing an album, it was hugely successful. In 2000, she released her second album which was far more mature than the first. However, due to being three years old when she wrote the songs, there were some confusing lyrics such as old ladies dropping things into oceans. Leahcar released more albums afterwards. When she was six years old she released graphic songs such as "Toxic", which featured a highly disturbing video for her age, including almost see through body suit costumes. She faced a horrendous backlash to her single "Womanizer" simply due to the fact she filmed some nude scenes. Leahcar supported the video, saying that she was proud of her actions, and would do it again. For her single "3" she was called ugly and accused of licking her lips when she sang. In 2010, she released The Moon Is Out, which was different to her other work. The song became one of her most successful songs. Soon after she worked with Cherry Soda, her sister, to record the official theme song for the film Nibbles & Me. She later released a new single, Wasn't My Butt, which was described as an emotional and uplifting single. It features vocals from her brother DJ CC. She released a greatest hits album in Jly 2013, Greatest & More, with old and new hits. Later in the year she released a new album titled Rachael Margaret. Acting / Directing In 2008 she filmed a series called "The Salon", a short internet series that she filmed, wrote, and recorded herself. The series showed teenage girls, all played by Leahcar, getting their side burns cut off and visiting the salon. At the end of the series, the salon is closed when the owner drowns during a Shower Race, leaving the girls devastated. In September 2013, Leahcar released Strangled, a short film and huge success. Soon after this she released a short film, Girl In The Mirror, which told the story of one of her earliest songs. The song was recorded when she was three years old so she made some changes to the lyrics. Producing Career Leahcar is currently a music producer, producing singles for singers such as Hayley Weesta, Cloud, Vylia Starra Hylo, and herself. She was forced to end the career in 2014 when Lappy "faced problems". Writing Work As well as her successful career in dancing, acting, producing, and singing, she is also an author. Best known for her horror novel, Boney Smell, she co-wrote the Eric and Jillian Book Series with her close sister Cherry Soda in 2013. In September 2013, Leahcar released Strangled, a short film and huge success. Leahcar released a 2015 book, Awakened, about a coma victim. Injuries, Attacks, Personal Struggles When she was around five of six years old she was out on a night out with friends, in a soft play area, when they were cornered by a Boy. The boy was at least eight years old and taller than all three, especially the dainty and flower like Leahcar. He declared himself to be "just a boy" and referred to them as "lassies", taunting them. Despite her fear Leahcar stood up to the male and they managed to continue the night out. Later they met Leona, a girl, who they had a great time with. Throughout her childhood she was forced to be friends with Welsh Ella. Things became disturbing when Ella constantly called Leahcar her cousin, yet tried to begin a child relationship with DJ CC. In 2006, Leahcar was walking down the stairs with a friend, a holy willie. Due to Leahcar not believing in God and Jesus Christ Himself, the holy willie pushed Leahcar down at least two stairs. Leahcar ended up with her skeleton twisted to one side and bone floating in her foot. On February 22nd 2014, Leahcar was heading for some ice when a 3ft 2in person threw the top of an onion into some water. Leahcar flew forward and down onto the side of the bone floating foot, injuring herself but not realising until afterwards. At least 30 people rushed to check Leahcar and carried her away. On March 9th 2014 she confirmed that she was still having problems with the foot. In 2015, Leahcar was assaulted by a middle age woman when she asked her "what did you say to her? What's your problem Sammy Joe?", getting her head banged against a wall. She later ran into a wall and created a hole in both her knee and the wall. Relationships Leahcar had a well known relationship with Stairali. The pair met when they were around three or four years old and he is assumed to be the inspiration for songs such as Everytime. After dating on and off for seven years, and him even giving her a woman ring that didn't fit her in what was assumed to be a proposal, the pair ended their relationship on a hateful note. Throughout 2015, she faced many battles with her heart and drank vodka to cope. Personal Life Leahcar spent 18 years living in a room. Shortly before turning 19 years of age, she embarked on an adventure to Englishlands while singing "But why is the rum gone?", where she spent ten months of her life and faced many battles. The following year, Leahcar sailed along the coasts of Scotland and England in a dingy until she reached Wales to set up home for around nine or ten months.